


Stay at Mine

by Peach_Pit



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Cute, Dinner, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Pit/pseuds/Peach_Pit
Summary: Something’s in the air. Ignis must be out of his mind to even consider saying it. And yet, looking into Prompto’s eyes again, he can’t help but ask…





	Stay at Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ["Sidekick"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NXtLryriWeM).

 

Maybe Ignis was onto something.

Prompto had suggested this movie, surprisingly raunchy as it was. Dark humor, hedonism, and exposed nipples — was this what Prompto was into? It was pretty good, at any rate; one had to admire the kid’s sense of humor.

He also had to admire his bravery. Part-way through the movie, he had moved his hand on top of Ignis’s. At first he hadn’t been sure if the blond had just wanted to rest his arm there, but when slowly his fingers began to twine between Ignis’s, he knew otherwise.

A primal voice within him wished that he would rest his hand further down, onto a muscular thigh.  _ That _ would be something.

Prompto’s attempts at the older man’s attention in recent years had died down. Through the years they’d known each other, something like five now, Ignis often found himself wondering if he’d imagined things, or if Prompto was… _ trying _ something. Wondered if the boy was just strange, or, perhaps, was — dare he believe — acting with  _ intent _ .

Now, out in front of the cinema, some strange inertia held them in place: Ignis pulling his scarf more closely ‘round his neck, Prompto standing kind of sideways to him, hands tucked in his coat pockets, lightly shivering.

Now what?

An unspoken sentence lingered in the air with burgeoning snowfall.

Something wasn’t right. Prompto was going to walk away any second now.

“We should…catch another one sometime. Yeah?” Prompto’s pale face flushed against the cold, freckles lighting up like tiny, incandescent coals in the light of a street lamp. His breath traveled about as far as the distance between them.

“Oh, of course.” His breath met the younger’s, intermingling a brief moment before dissipating.

Damn. Did he seem disinterested just then? He had become lost in the other’s expression, his words mute against a deep consideration of myriad little dots upon his cheeks. Ignis was certain that they had enjoyed themselves — not that they had walked out holding hands or anything — but behind Prompto’s smile, he looked…uncomfortable. Did he, perhaps, regret his choice of movie? It had certainly been tantalizing…

“Well, then… Uh… I’ll call you? Next time.” Turning, Prompto began to walk, lifting a gloved hand from his pocket to brush aside his longer strand of hair as he turned away. Held in place by his dark knit cap, it only fell back into his eye, shimmering in the light. “See ya.”

Why was the night ending? Did he not enjoy Prompto’s company? Was he not trying to freeze him in place with eyes alone, watching nigh helplessly as a black-enshrouded figure started to leave?

That jacket. Exposed fleece and fur embellished a lithe bust. A small turtleneck hid a pale neck ripe for kissing. His unembellished cap only drew more attention to the intricacies of his mien, that which he could no longer see as the young man turned and departed.

“Later, then,” Ignis responded.

Wait. _ “See ya” _ ?  _ “Later, then” _ ?

Just where was he going?

The iron was cooling.

_ But, maybe I should go, too… _

Ignis turned and began walking in the other direction.

Something didn’t feel right.

_ It’s just not right. _

Before either of them had walked far, Ignis stopped, turning back toward his companion. The name burst hot from his lungs. “Prompto!”

As if he had been waiting to hear his voice again, Prompto stopped abruptly, whipping around to face Ignis. “Yeah, Iggy?”

_ Something in the air is giving me bad ideas… _

_ Something in the air is giving me crazy thoughts, like: _

“Would you like to come over to my place? We could chase that stale popcorn with some warm drinks and actual food.”

_ What am I doing? What are we doing? _

Prompto smiled, a simple row of white teeth peeking from between pink lips. “Of course.”

❦

Walking side-by-side, Prompto tested the tensile strength of Ignis’s self-control. At least, that’s how his mind worded it. His pinky finger teased a palm beside his; soon two fingers caught the underside of a gloved hand, fiddled with the button keeping the glove in place. He happened to have knowledge of how sensitive Ignis’s bare palms could be. He would pull out the big guns, if necessary. After all, the iceberg was finally shifting.  _ Well, hello there, opening. _

Ignis remained cool with help from the elements, holding in a smirk. He responded by casually — elegantly — sliding Prompto’s hand into his grip completely, held as securely as one of his precious daggers: not too tightly, but firm. He had successfully slowed the coming onslaught on his weak point. Ignis could feel Prompto buzzing with energy, entering his arm through their touch, and wondered just what the kid had been expecting.

The walk to Ignis’s home was less than a quarter-mile.

❦

Ignis wasn’t sure who kissed who first.

The door was barely shut, keys left dangling in the knob. Almost two steps away, a pair of fine leather shoes lay discarded, a pair of scuffed suede boots toppled over onto them. A scarf lay bunched up around them. Two pairs of socks followed, the second freshly plucked from Ignis’s feet.

Prompto tugged at Ignis’s overcoat, practically stripping it of its buttons from the collar on down as he locked lips with him again. Open, it slid from Ignis’s shoulders while Prompto moved to claim the man’s whole torso, gripping into his lightly-striped dress shirt knit in place by suspenders. Ignis forced him back only to similarly grab Prompto’s coat, undoing it methodically yet with an urgency. Free of its buttons, it found itself tossed to the side as Prompto pushed himself back into Ignis’s lips, teeth knocking lightly as they worked to secure each other’s tongues.

Ignis already felt a familiar tension in him releasing, replaced with a smooth, crucial need for Prompto’s touch.

Ignis’s kisses pulled away from Prompto’s lip, a lingering bite tugging the pink lip softly as he began tracing his jawline with them, finding his way down to a neck whose light freckles were obscured by black wool. Ah, that turtleneck. It was cute on the shorter man, but it was also in the way. Ignis slid warm hands up Prompto’s smooth torso beneath the sweater, feeling the light definition of his abs twitching ever subtly under his caress.

Prompto got the idea. Normally he would hesitate to reveal himself, the stretch marks that ran like scars at the underside of his abdomen and back giving him pause, but his hormones had more pressing concerns…and he was already in Ignis’s embrace. Pulling back only momentarily, he pulled the sweater over his neck, the small, silent pop of turtleneck pulling over head tousling his pale hair.

Ignis smiled, laughed; Prompto was  _ excessively _ cute, especially like this. He could hardly stand it. He wanted more of it, more of him. Even his body was cute; flushing deeper pink, lithe yet healthy, it reflected the years Prompto had taken to give himself the pride and care he deserved…and he would be appreciated.

Before Ignis could take more of this vision in, Prompto moved in close to undo his suspenders, thin arms wrapping gently around his body, dextrous fingers unhooking them simply and letting them fall away. They kissed again, Prompto pushing Ignis’s glasses crooked with his nose, steps gradually taking them towards the kitchen as the last suspender latch gave way. Ignis bumped into the fridge as Prompto pressed his body into the bigger man’s, hips meeting as he tucked himself firmly between Ignis’s powerful thighs. Ignis, placing his hands on the points of Prompto’s hips, flipped them, Prompto’s rear now pressing into the oven, head against the range top. Prompto threaded his arms around Ignis’s neck and kept hold, their lips still mingling. Ignis broke away to breathe momentarily, saying with a tinge of amusement,

“Shouldn’t we be eating dinner?”

“Aren’t we?”

Prompto traced his hands from Ignis’s back to his abs, then up again, unbuttoning his shirt one button at a time. Their hips still linked, Ignis could feel Prompto hardening in anticipation; his response was similar. The boy was exceptionally thirsty tonight; it was astounding to Ignis, who noticed that on some days Prompto could hardly bring himself to meet eyes with him, nor close the gap between them in conversation. What had been the tipping point?

Whatever it was, he was thankful for it.

All this time and he could’ve had Prompto. All this time, these feelings had thumped in his chest, waiting for a bridge to appear, a link, a hidden spark that would set them both aflame like an all-consuming grease fire. They would burn up together.

Whatever came of it, they’d spend the night linked like this.

Prompto ran his fingers over Ignis’s exposed, lightly tanned chest. Another expression had possessed him as he absorbed the rare sight, muscles that rippled with the training of a lancer, trembling beneath such a gentle touch. Changing targets, he ran his fingers up and down firm biceps, tracing the muscles down to his forearms, his wrists. Ah, those pesky gloves. He undid their snaps and removed them, running fingertips along the ridges of sensitive palms. He could hear but a light gasp from Ignis; he knew he was doing well. He tiptoed up to chew Ignis’s lip, keeping their hands together; then he let go to get back at those firm pecs again.

When Prompto leaned in to kiss Ignis’s chest, he suddenly found himself pressed closer. With a swift motion, Ignis used an arm to prop Prompto up, scooting it under his butt and holding him so that the shorter man’s neck was suddenly level with his mouth. Hungrily, Ignis kissed Prompto’s neck, lips pulling at the flesh. Prompto gasped, his erection begging to be freed, pressing against Ignis’s navel. Ignis left reddening marks leading down to Prompto’s shoulders, the pale boy gasping in response, lifting his legs to grasp around Ignis’s.

A gasp. “Guh —”

With the shift, Ignis lost his balance, and they both toppled over onto the kitchen floor, Ignis bracing so as not to crush his smaller partner. His glasses toppled off and to the side.

“Ah! Y-you all right?” Ignis breathed. His arms were still wrapped around Prompto. Somehow he’d managed not to obliterate him, landing right in the center of the rug.

“I’m fine.” Prompto’s legs still clung to Ignis’s sides.

They adjusted themselves slightly and continued lapping at each other’s skin without missing a beat. Ignis’s hands moved to unhook Prompto’s belt, pulling it away like a long snake from a charmer’s basket, then hastily unbuttoned and unzipped him. His hands were met with a warm and eager length poking out from the hole in Prompto’s boxer-briefs. Wicked thoughts possessed him instantly. He drew his head back enough to spy Prompto’s sweet expression, the deep flush in his face reddening all the way up to his ears. It was better than he could’ve imagined, and he hadn’t even started yet.

_ Oh, _ he began to think,  _ isn’t this moving too quickly? _

This wasn’t a date. It hadn’t intended to be one. Something… _ happened _ . Something indescribable.

They were friends. They…had been friends?

Whatever you called this now, it had descended upon them quickly.

_ Too quickly. _ He could just ask, he supposed.

“Prompto…are you okay with this?”

“Am I okay? Am…I… _ okay _ ?” A sharp grin donned Prompto’s face. “Dude, I’m over the moon. Action permitted, all systems activated,  _ do  _ pass go,  _ do  _ collect two-hundred dollars.”

Ignis laughed, bringing his hand to the side of Prompto’s face. He caught the other’s lips in a tender kiss. He smiled into it. “Oh, sweet Prompto…” He laid a few more kisses on him for good measure.

_ Good measure, indeed. _

Ignis brought his hand back lower, where he undid his own belt and pants, kissing all the while. Prompto held onto the man’s sides as he slid their pants down, Ignis reaching to slide his own underwear down with them. Flushed, tender, hardening skin met, stiffening still. Ignis grinded hard against Prompto, listening to his quickening breaths, releasing his mouth so that he could suck more on Prompto’s skin. Already he could feel the precome emitting from his partner slipping onto him, joining them further as their nether regions kissed.

“Iggy…” A soft voice floated to Ignis’s ear.

Ignis sat up enough to look Prompto in the eyes. The blond darted his away immediately, squeezing them shut and turning his head to the side.

“Wait, no, Iggy—”

Before Ignis understood what was happening, he felt something warm and sticky dot his exposed stomach. Prompto kept his eyes shut as a red heat burned in his cheeks and loins.

“S…sorry. I can’t look at you like this. It’s…too much.”

“Oh. Oh, Prompto.” Gently touching Prompto’s cheek, he turned the boy’s head to face him and laid another kiss upon his lips. “Don’t apologize. I want your body to act as it needs to.”

Prompto claimed his lips again. Each kiss was like candy, a sweet new world born between them each time for just the two to explore. He had never felt more attracted to Ignis than he had right now…so much that his body could hardly contain itself. It was wholly a feeling he could never have anticipated.

Ignis sat up, tucking the two of them back where each belonged, then pulled the younger man up with him to their feet. “Let’s clean up.” He gave Prompto’s neck a playful little kiss before helping him stand. Prompto snatched Ignis’s toppled glasses from the floor on the way up.

On the way through, Prompto finally noticed how neat and orderly Ignis’s condo was. Apart from the mess they had just made (which, unbeknownst to him, Ignis took secret pleasure in, a rare sign that he had truly  _ lived _ that day) everything was in its place and spotless. The living room was symmetrical, scented candles were arranged by size, coffee table books were perfectly lined up, and shelved shimmered without a hint of dust. He saw himself in a place like this and felt he didn’t belong — it would only be a matter of time before he ruined everything. It was a real shame that Ignis had to be perfect… But at least he never had to see Prompto’s pig sty of a home.

_ Then again, if Ignis is this into me, maybe he won’t mind so much… _

They got themselves clean in the bathroom (just as neat as the rest of the place, miraculously) and returned to the living room area, sitting on Ignis’s firm leather couch. Ignis reached around Prompto, hugging him like he were a large yet skinny teddy bear. Prompto placed his hands on top, enjoying how warm Ignis was.

“Prompto… Why did you try to leave earlier? You were certainly in need of some…attention.”

“Heh… I thought maybe after I put my hand on yours you weren’t interested, ‘cause you didn’t do anything. I thought that was it, y’know. I…got too nervous to ask.”

“I can see why you’d think that. At the time, I was getting pretty into the movie.” Mostly true. “…I wish you had placed your hand someplace else. Someplace lower.” The full truth.

A nervous laugh. “That’d sure get the message across, all right.”

Ignis kissed Prompto’s exposed, lightly freckled shoulders. He was still hungry. “Dinner, then?”

❦

Ignis cooked a light dinner of baked Lucian trout and prepared a large salad for them to share.

Prompto squirmed the whole time he waited, fidgeting with his phone, updating his apps, checking his messages, idly wondering about the current status of his virginity.

_ Okay. I finally have him. We kinda just made out on the floor. Okay. Oh my gods. Is this really happening? Okay, keep cool. Just…keep cool.  _ He reopened his phone.  _ Oh my gods. King’s Knight updated. What now? What's going to happen now? Is this a  _ thing _? Ooh, dinner sure smells good already. _

His eyes traced invisible patterns in the wall as he leaned back, his frustration growing.  _ Is he gonna…? Are we…? Am I still a virgin? What even counts as losing virginity, anyway? Does it count if only one of us orgasms? Does he have to put it — Oh…oh shit, he's looking at me. _

“Is everything all right, Prompto?”

“Yep! Couldn't be better! Never been better-er!” Prompto’s voice cracked.

Ignis smiled as he tossed the salad.

They scarcely talked as they ate, any potential romance subdued by a seeming urgency toward the next minute. Subject matter came secondarily, for as they continued, Prompto found himself falling deeper and deeper into Ignis’s eyes.

“…most shocking. And the scene where Celes suddenly rips off Locke’s shirt? Well, all things considered, I still couldn’t see it coming.”

“…Huh?” Prompto came out of his trance momentarily. “Oh, right. The movie.”

“Is something distracting you, Prompto?” Ignis winked.

Prompto felt something enter his heart and travel downward, trailed only by the slightest pang of guilt that he wanted this meal to be over with already.

There was nothing barring them this time and no more excuses to take. No friend-princes, no King’s Shields, no side jobs whose shift just happened to be starting then — just the two of them. Eyes locked. Signals danced between them in shifting gazes over a dinner that disappeared quickly.

❦

Ignis dried the last of the dishes.

He felt a kiss on the back of his neck. “How could you make me wait like this?”

“Don’t get  _ too _ eager again, now.” The taller man set down his dish.

“I — I’m prepared now. I’m ready.”

“Are you, then? Shall we get intimate again?”

“That’s sure one way to put i—”

Ignis turned and seized Prompto’s lips in one graceful motion.

Prompto was not ready.

The boy had become enveloped by Ignis’s larger body. Not ready.

When the gates opened, Ignis’s love ran fiercely and without relent.

Not. Ready.

Prompto felt a deeper passion behind a dam of stoicism, hints of which he’d seen before but by which he was now consumed. The same devotion that had made Ignis a master of his various crafts and a diligent advisor to the Lucian heir was now afforded to Prompto — and, all at once, he could hardly take it.

“Ah!” Prompto let out an awkward yelp, the culmination of all his sudden emotions forming little more than such a feral cry that he may well have never have spoken before in his life. Ignis had taken to nibbling his neck and bit just a little too hard. His heart jumped, it raced, it wished to continue, but suddenly, the attention stopped.

It stopped, and his body  _ begged  _ for it.

“Prompto, what’s wrong? Was it too much?”

He felt the larger man’s body relax away from his. No. No, that wasn’t what he wanted.  _ Hug me more _ , Prompto’s mind told him,  _ hold me and bite me and have me. _

“Prompto?”

“Ignis, you’re too much.” Prompto smiled, his breaths becoming heavy.

“We’ll take it slower, then.”

Part of Prompto wanted to refute that. Part of him already wanted Ignis inside him. Something had to overwrite his memories of cold silicone and silence, only picturing that a tall, spectacled lancer was grabbing him and penetrating him and saying things he’d probably never say. He was closer than ever now.

But he really wanted to spend more time with the man. He wanted him to plumb his depths, every last inch of him to be explored, no secrets of his body or mind left untouched or unstimulated. He knew this for certain: he wanted to know Ignis completely. He knew  _ that _ would take some time.

And he wanted to be the only one who knew.

Prompto lit up Ignis’s skin. Every touch was addictive. Blue eyes spoke a deeper desire. Ignis realized how little time he had given to him, not on purpose, but because of his job. What little time they shared had been thrilling, torrents of witty remarks that happened to sometimes be salient and levity that lightened his shoulders. On their missions, Prompto was a whirlwind from morning right up until the hour he finally crashed. Prompto intrigued him. Even now, their attention dedicated solely to one another, his genuine sincerity came forth, unobscured by any pretenses.

He wanted Ignis. Ignis knew now, without a doubt, that he wanted him. The boy had finally begun to let his body speak for itself.

Ignis led Prompto back to the couch. Prompto shivered as Ignis threaded an arm around him. Ignis was still half-dressed (the other had put his sweater back on, dining table manners and all), and Prompto took advantage of this fact quickly. He attempted to return one of the marks Ignis had left on him, peeling Ignis’s open shirt just enough, taking his shoulder into his mouth and sucking gently.  _ Hey, this is fun.  _

The older man again let devilish notions take his mind over. He saw Prompto enjoying himself and pushed their hips together, eliciting a small gasp. Seldom had he ever been so bold. Perhaps it felt different this time since he already had a place for Prompto in his heart. 

Their mouths still tasted like dinner.  _ Yes, this was a good idea. _

Ignis straddled Prompto as he took the man’s head tenderly into his hands, cupping it like something precious, fragile. Pale blond hair intertwined with some of his fingers. He could become addicted to this softness. Their hearts throbbed as gentle exchanges continued. Ignis could feel his shoulder tingling still. He wondered if Prompto’s neck was just  _ stinging _ .

He wondered how he would explain them to the others tomorrow.  _ “I got caught in a hail storm!” Heh… _

Good thing it was cold out.

His thoughts were interrupted abruptly. Prompto reached into Ignis’s pants to pull out a pleasantly warm and hardening arousal, running his fingers alongside the bottom. The way Prompto looked now, one would think he were some sort of expert… Perhaps this was as far as he’d ever gotten with somebody. This was fine.

“You seem quite fond of it,” Ignis teased.

Prompto’s blush deepened, and he looked away momentarily. “W-well, yeah.” It fit into his hand like it belonged.

A light bit of laughter. “Don’t be shy, now. My body is yours to avail.”

Prompto turned back to him, his eyes now filled with a more familiar wide-eyed wonder. “That…is one of the hottest things you’ve ever said to me.”

Ignis breathed a little unevenly as Prompto continued stroking him in his lap. “What other hot things have I said to you, apparently without realizing?”

“Um… Like, everything?” Prompto kept avoiding eye contact, face turning sanguine.

Before Ignis could open his mouth to speak again, Prompto’s grip suddenly became  _ much  _ tighter _. _

“H-hey, wanna see how fast I can make you lose it?” This time impish intentions had possessed the blue-eyed darling instead. “I can’t be the only one.”

Ignis still didn’t have time to answer. Prompto worked at him now like he’d expire if he didn’t hurry. Ignis braced himself, arms pressing into the back of the couch on either side of Prompto’s head, looking down into his lap where Prompto’s relentless assault on his genitals continued. Well… It was as energetic as he would ever have pictured.

He decided that he wouldn’t hold back, either.

“Ah, do me a favor,” he breathed.

“Y-yeah?”

“With your index finger and thumb, pull at my balls lightly.”

“Oh.” Prompto reached in further and drew out Ignis’s balls, darkened slightly with the indistinguishable color of his hair and the rush of his pulse, and did as instructed. He looked up to find Ignis flushing, biting his lower lip slightly as he looked down through the lamp’s glare in his glasses. Wow… Was Ignis as excitable as  _ he  _ was? Already he was leaking, throbbing ever more strongly in Prompto’s other hand.

The blond unzipped his own pants, having grown uncomfortable again. The sweater was enough by itself; if he didn’t free  _ something _ , he would simply ignite. Ignis reached quickly to seize him, simultaneously kissing him again as they kept firm hold of each other. He couldn’t resist. He probably had just a few more seconds before giving in to Prompto’s intent, and if he could finish him off first, well… Just another thing to playfully gloat about between them later.

“No fair!” Prompto breathed between flicks of tongue.

“Your idea,” Ignis returned, tilting his head the other way and pressing Prompto against the couch.

Both their hips buckled, a rushing heat mostly soiling Prompto as their breathing quickened and their pulses hit their limit.

After a moment came another small laugh. “You gave in.”

“I didn’t necessarily say I wasn’t gonna come along for the ride, dude.”

“Did you time me?”

“I forgot.”

Ignis leaned his forehead against Prompto’s. He’d had no idea how great this night were to turn out.

❦

“Hey, Ignis…”

“Yes?”

“Do you remember the nipple incident?”

“…Pardon?”

Prompto chortled, looking up at Ignis. He pressed his face sideways into Ignis’s cheek as he reclined on him comfortably, calmly. “That’s…what I’ve been calling it, in my head.”

_ A fatigued Ignis was unloading the Regalia, preparing to debrief the group about their mission, when Prompto approached him. The boy had so much energy that day. All that running around and battling monsters and he still managed to saunter on over to him, bounce in his step. _

_ “Hey, Iggy,” he said, heels casually swinging until he came to a stop before the man. The others had already gone inside, and Prompto had that look that he wore whenever — those few, bold times — he specifically wanted Ignis’s attention. _

Oh, not now _ , Ignis had thought. Still, he made eye contact. “Yes, Prompto?” _

_ “Did you know that I have a third nipple?” _

_ “I — …How on Eos would I ever know that?” _

_ “I dunno. You kinda know everything already.” _

_ “I…” Ignis, in a rare moment, couldn’t think of how to respond. _

_ “See?” The boy continued, proceeding to lift up his shirt as high as it could go. His scrawny body seemed largely unmarked save for the odd stretch mark and a few fresh knicks the potions hadn’t yet worked out. _

_ “I, um. I don’t see anything, sorry.” _

_ “Right here!” Prompto pointed to a tiny, round dot somewhere southwest of his left nipple. “It’s real easy to miss if you’re not lookin’ for it. They usually come out lookin’ like slightly weird moles, but it’s definitely a nip.” _

_ Ignis squinted. It really didn’t look nipple-like at all. _

_ “…Thanks for sharing.” _

_ Prompto suddenly seemed eager. “Do you have any weird moles? They might actually be nipples. Want me to…check? I’m an expert at finding—” _

_ Ignis loudly shut the trunk of the vehicle. “We’re late for our debriefing.” _

“Oh, right,” Ignis said. He shifted himself on the couch so that he could lean over, lift Prompto’s sweater, and kiss below Prompto’s chest. Prompto imagined he must have hacked the Matrix, or something, in his sleep. This couldn’t possibly be real. “That.” Ignis grinned into the kiss before pulling away.

Prompto couldn’t help but giggle slightly at the touch of Ignis’s lips. Never had he envisioned that this could happen. The stars had aligned. The Astrals had blessed him. “Don’t believe you.”

“Was that the wrong spot?”

“You were close.”

“You’ve got several moles here.”

“Yes, but only one is the True Nipple.”

“Was that ‘incident’ your way of…”

“Gods, please…” Prompto looked away, blushing, bringing a hand up over his face.

“It was, wasn’t it? Confront it. Confront it, Prompto.”

“I can’t!”

“You must if we’re ever going to move on.”

Both hands were up now. “Just kill me, why don’tcha?”

“Then why bring it up? Do you want me to…” This time he practically got Prompto’s shirt over his shoulders and pressed his lips back to Prompto’s chest. The boy laughed again, pulling his hands away completely.

“That tickles!”

“Ah-ah, shouldn’t have told me that.”

“Don’t you  _ dare _ .” He pulled his sweater back down abruptly. “I may look soft on the outside, but deep inside… _ is a monster _ .”

“I’m frightened.”

“Seriously, though —”

“I’m kinder than that.” Ignis nuzzled his face into Prompto’s neck. “I’ll reserve any tickling for times where you really upset me, like — like when you keep your shoes on inside our tent at camp, and there’s mud and Garula feces all over them.”

“That was a one-time mistake!”

“The effects of which I feel to this very day.”

“Oh yeah?” Prompto leaned up to peck Ignis on the lips. “How can I make it up to ya?”

Ignis hesitated a moment, as if seriously considering. Prompto’s feisty expression weakened with worry. Was he actually upset by this?

Then the older man’s calm, even voice broke the silence. “By staying at my side.”

“…Really?”

Prompto’s eyes softened. Everything had happened so fast. He really didn’t know if it was all right — didn’t know what was even “right” to begin with. These feelings, this experience, it was all so new to him.

“Obviously we’ve got something going,” Ignis said a bit casually. He either had experience, security, or both. “Nipple talk may not have kicked things off, but…we got around to it somehow.”

A wry smile spread across Prompto’s face. Somehow he couldn’t come to immediately accept this favorable turn. “Why now? Why’s it suddenly so okay?”

_ Why, indeed. _

Ignis placed another kiss not on his companion’s nipple, but his lips.

“Opening myself to the possibility of you tonight has been one of my greatest decisions.”

❦

Prompto had been at his shenanigans since he was seventeen. Perhaps Ignis Scientia, the Royal Advisor and all-around badass, was too lofty a goal. Still, Ignis had grown warmer to Prompto’s goofiness over time. The boy eased his load, making his days seem brighter, reminding him daily that life’s joys were to be savored.

When he forgot, Prompto reminded him simply by being.

When Prompto forgot — forgot that he was worth sharing time with, that he was strong, that people loved him — Ignis maintained faith in him. He let him shine. Let him share. Let him talk his ear off.

They talked.

Words flowed between them, effort replaced with ease, rivers cutting streams through familiar mountains.

They conversed until late, filling the gaps they’d been unable to broach until now — doing so with a quick and deliberate pleasure.

“Things we like about each other. Okay, go!”

“I like how skilled you are with a gun.”

“Heh, well, it’s my prime ability.”

“Grip’s certainly something to reckon with.”

“Oh, c’mon!”

“You could handle just about any gun, I can imagine.”

“Yeah, well, I like how you know your way around a dagger. Y’know, all…pointy and stuff…”

“You  _ could’ve  _ said I can really work a pole.”

“I could have. Damn it!”

“I like your fashion sense.”

“Really?”

“Yes. It’s very distinct, very grungy, in sharp contrast with your personality.”

“Don’t you know? I’m bad to the bone.  _ B-b-b-b-baaad _ .”

“Again, I’m frightened.”

“Well, I like how damn well-dressed and fancy you are all the time, even when we’re out in the field.”

“I have my own personal standards.”

“Well, keep it up! You’re doing amazing, sweetie.”

“I like how you have two perfectly symmetrical moles.”

“How’d you notice  _ that  _ but not my extra nip?”

“I can see your  _ arms _ every day, Prompto.”

“Yeah, well I love the color of your eyes.” A pause. “Whatever it is. Seafoam? Bluegreen? Bluegrass?”

“It changes.”

“I wish mine did that.”

“I love the way your hair falls.”  _ In the light, against a gentle snowfall. _

“I love how soft your hair is even when it’s all spikey.” He fluffed the other’s hair lightly.

“I love your strange sense of humor.”

“I love your glasses. They’re just so… _ you. _ ”

“I love your freckles. They’re also pretty  _ you _ .”

“Prompto Argentum brand freckles!”

“Get’m while supplies last.”

“For you? I’ll never run out!”

They had both been up since early morning that day.

As eleven approached, neither of them tired.

❦

Prompto gasped. He had no time to think about how unexpectedly soft Ignis’s bed was. The man was already between his legs doing things that had been far beyond his imagination. Something roiled in his abdomen, even more powerfully than earlier, quick to overpower his senses as a tongue lashed down below. He nearly clawed divots into the comforter, back arching as he fought the urge to spontaneously combust.

Just as he thought he could no longer take it, Ignis withdrew.

His head darted up to face the man, who crawled over him, the expression he wore now much of a prowling coeurl, staring down Prompto’s almost-exasperation. Were he wearing his leopard print shirt, he’d have looked perfectly catlike.

Ignis spoke something; Prompto couldn’t hear it, still lost in the vision of the man whose mouth was just on him, the man who had just used his meticulous skill to please his flesh. His whole body shivered as Ignis ran his hands up and down his bare sides. Those skilled fingers peeled away Prompto’s pants and underwear completely, sliding, pulling, tugging playfully. Ignis teased the tight pant legs over and away from Prompto’s feet, wearing such a sly expression that the younger couldn’t help but laugh. Entranced.

Ignis was in the middle of removing his own pants when Prompto overtook him with a kiss that brought them falling back into a plush, perfectly-made bed. Prompto crawled on top of him, parting his partner’s unbuttoned shirt, savoring the touch of surprisingly soft yet firm muscles. He kissed around Ignis’s little skull necklace and upward as they, in tandem, worked off the remainder of Ignis’s bottoms. Ignis broke away only to blindly reach for the nightstand, opening its drawer to fetch a tube of lube and string of condoms.

“Whoa there, buddy, how many do you think we’ll need?” Prompto chuckled.

“True skill only requires one try,” Ignis replied, separating one. “Given your intentions this evening, I hope you’re prepared.”

Prompto leaned on Ignis’s chest. “You betcha.” Kiss.

A hand found its way to Ignis’s member, helped dress it.

Kiss.

An almost painfully cold gel coated him as he continued to swell.

Kiss.

Ignis nearly reeled when Prompto pushed himself down onto him. It really had been too long. Prompto’s burning enclosure engulfed him with a feeling unlike that he had felt earlier. It begged for him to move.

Stilling his eagerness, he looked into Prompto’s expression. Tightly knit eyebrows seemed to be easing as Prompto adjusted to the feeling of Ignis’s cock inside of him.  _ Right _ , Ignis thought,  _ I should probably take it easy. Save the ‘sagefire’ treatment for another time. _

_ Heh. Another time. _

“You all right?” Ignis asked, gaze unbreaking from the beauty that sat atop him.

“U-uh, yeah,” returned a shaky breath, eyes opening. “It’s just…a lot. You’re so much.”

“Sounds familiar.”

Prompto leaned down and forward for another kiss, pulling himself off of Ignis slightly. The tip of his cock touched briefly upon Ignis’s skin, begging direly for attention. For now, Ignis took firm hold of Prompto’s hips and dragged him back down, their mouths parting in hot gasps. Prompto slid himself back up, grasping at Ignis’s shoulders, lips struggling to find skin and lock on for even a brief moment. Ignis allowed his partner to drag himself in and out, his skin reddening as his touch built up a deeper and more intense feeling within him.

Using his thigh strength, Prompto lifted his hips again, sitting up and drawing himself away from Ignis’s body. The air, cold by comparison, almost stung. Ignis longed for the warmth of Prompto’s body. Still, the most he could do was lie there as Prompto tried to crush his hips.

Prompto thought about what Ignis had said to him earlier.

_ “My body is yours to avail.” _

Ignis wanted to see what he had to offer.

_ Ohh, I’ll show you. I…I can do this. _

Thoughts Ignis could read on Prompto’s face. Ignis’s lips upturned in a sultry glance that could melt the ice caps.

Prompto rose and fell, running his hands through his hair and kissing his lips at Ignis as he looked down. He was less concerned with how sexy he looked, though definitely tinged with a slowly easing pain, and more with how Ignis reacted to his clenching. He would either melt the man or grind him into dust and would accept no lesser result. And it seemed to be working; Ignis’s glasses, though askew, had begun to fog with his own breath.

Ignis reached up to caress Prompto’s smooth face, a finger resting on a tender lip. Prompto, emboldened, parted them slightly to nibble on the tip of it with a small smile. Intrigued, Ignis pushed more of his finger into Prompto’s mouth, which the younger accepted, threading his tongue beneath it to help pull it in. Ignis added another finger, unable to resist Prompto’s begging expression as he looked up at him. The boy sucked gently, flicking his tongue between fingers as he continued bouncing on Ignis, teasing the patterns on Ignis’s fingertips. Ignis rocked his hips along with Prompto, a pleased sigh escaping him as his flesh rubbed more deeply inside.

The sprightly blond leaned over again, Ignis’s hand firmly held by Prompto’s mouth, drawing long and rhythmically on Ignis’s cock as he clutched the bigger man’s chest. A sweet cry came from below him; accompanying, the exchange of sweat, heavily panting breaths filling the room like music, the tempo of squishing as their skin met, pulled away, met again. And again. They had built a den of love, a room for their own personal symphony. Prompto had often imagined it; his heart swelling as blood rushed through him, he realized he hadn’t imagined just  _ how good _ it would be.

Nor had Ignis. Thinking about the other’s lithe body, his fingers tenderly absorbed, Prompto was out to claim his heart completely. Within a few short hours, he had.

He would have to thank the prince later. Without him, this lovely beam of light wouldn’t have come into his home to warm him on such a cold night.

Withdrawing his hand with a sudden motion, Ignis threw his arms around Prompto’s neck, pulling him close again, mouth vying for mouth. He popped out of Prompto, and they rolled over, caressing each other’s bodies now drenched with sweat. Ignis pulled Prompto’s rear to meet his hips again and locked themselves there, continuing to kiss between powerful thrusts. Now, with this less in Prompto’s control, the younger man vocalized more under Ignis’s force, yelps giving way to longing moans as he continued without relent. Fingers dug into sheets again as he moved his own hips in tandem. His body practically moved on its own, craving Ignis’s flesh, insatiable. How had he even lasted this long?

Prompto’s whole world was Ignis.

He could die like this. He could die happy, now.

Ignis’s glasses toppled off to the side as he arched himself and planted another kiss on Prompto’s neck. His motions — strong, deliberate — had his aged bed creaking with increasing velocity beneath them, adding to the symphony. Prompto could not know what was going in Ignis’s mind, nor his own, as coherent thought gave way to ecstasy, Ignis drilling himself into yet unknown caverns of Prompto’s being, but nonetheless, Ignis said: “Yes, sing for me, Prompto.”

He took the younger’s dick into his hands. Sticky and throbbing, it would surely give in at any moment. Prompto’s mewling cries bled into a sigh, almost of relief, almost of pain at the need to hold back, to make it last moments more, while Ignis began to stroke. All the while, Ignis kept firm hold of his leg, not wanting to slip in their coming moments.

“Getting close?” Ignis asked.

Only an affirming groan of pleasure returned.

“Right.” Ignis could hardly breathe as he kept the pace. “Where are my glasses? I want to…see you clearly when you…climax.”

Beyond coherency, Prompto only wrapped his arms around Ignis’s neck and yelled as if begging for the finish. Ignis drew his face as close as he could to Prompto’s as he sped up suddenly, gruff vocalizations echoing in a clean room about to be soiled.

Prompto’s hips bucked in Ignis’s grip, streaming with the love he’d so tried desperately to hold in. His skin tingled like pop rocks, shivering as Ignis forced every last drop out of him. His partner beheld his expression, that of moaning, drooling bliss that would knock a standing man on his side, blue eyes seeing stars far beyond their galaxy.

Ignis felt himself throb within Prompto’s walls, feeling he was likely to catch fire. His own gasps were inaudible to him as all he could focus on was Prompto’s beauty.

He was  _ here _ . This was  _ it _ .

_ He’s the one I needed, all along… Right there, by my side. _

❦

Prompto woke in Ignis’s arms.

Barely-risen sun hardly broke the shadows in the room. In this dim light, and beneath the covers, the dark spots along his neck stayed secret. The older man was still asleep, still worn out. He rested with his nose pressed lightly into the back of Prompto’s neck, arms blanketing him, breathing gently, rhythmically.

It felt so nice that Prompto closed his eyes again, drifting back into sleep to continue dreaming of him, his body warm and heavy and comfortable.

❦

Prompto opened his eyes when the smell of bacon hit his nose.

Dragging his sore body out of bed, he sauntered to the kitchen, where Ignis’s morning meal was close to completion. Bacon, eggs, french toast, tea — the works for a very special morning. He approached lightly, hardly audible over the sizzling of said bacon, and slid his arms up and around Ignis’s torso. Ignis smiled as the other tip-toed to place a kiss on his neck, then his lower shoulder, a welcome warmth joining with his body.

“Is it just me, or did I just have the best night ever?”

A small laugh. “Well, prepare for the greatest morning ever as well.”

A bigger laugh. “Are you implying that your breakfasts are as good as sex?”

Ignis turned around in Prompto’s arms, leaning to kiss him. “We’ll certainly see, won’t we?”

Prompto shivered.

**Author's Note:**

> Some fun and cute smut because most of what I've been writing lately is kind of heavy, what with FFXV being a natural pain generator. WE NEED CUTE.
> 
> As usual, this fic is [Callie's](http://saturnvalleycoffee.tumblr.com) fault, especially the parts that are really good. <3 She introduced me to Walk the Moon. Parts of this were also inspired by ["Shiver Shiver"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uD63wVc57A8).
> 
> Follow my [Spicy Tumblr](http://lil-peach-pit.tumblr.com) for updates on things like this and also things not like this.


End file.
